Let it Rain
by Tomelena
Summary: While outside the unwelcomed snow has covered everything, the attendants of a certain Christmas party find themselves trapped in a chain of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Let it Rain **

**Author: **Helena

**Characters: **Lex/Lana, Jimmy, Clark, Chloe, Lois, Grant

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but te idea for this story

**Spoilers: ** Before Gemini, but some stuff might have been skipped.

**A/N: **This is the second fic I 'm writing. I'm a beta of myself, and since English ain't my mother language, I hope you' ll show understanding in any errors you find.The fic was originally written for the Holidays Fanfiction Challenge in the Lexana forum of DTS, Christmas 2007. Feedback is always welcomed.

* * *

**1**

Soft , flaky, crystalline...the snow was drifting down so delicately you could barely hear it, as the old Ford turned around the street's corner and smoothly made its way down the wide road , through naked trees dressed in white and expensive residences dressed in vanity. Lana's eyes were aimlessly wavering before the winter scenery that was quietly unfolding outside the cold glass.Her stare was almost blank, as if the whole capacity of her essence was occupied by her running thoughts, leaving no soul for her eyes to reflect. There was something unplaced about this snow. Everyone thought it was white, almost alabaster, but this was just the weather's facade. If someone watched closely, they would realize, much to their surprise , that Metropolis' snow had this grey shade in reality, a shade that not everyone could notice or understand, unless their souls had been once touched by this city's murk...and survived. Metropolis snow was almost as impure as its citizens. Lana's porcelain face seemed like cracking as she lightly frowned at that revealing thought. Besides, she never really liked snow. Why all stood amazed before the falling of the first flake, was still a mystery to her.What was that obvious detail about it that everyone admired and she was always , miserably missing? Could it be because , for her, those white snowy days were bringing back to her memory a little girl, sitting alone in front of her bedroom window, quietly staring with those wide, hungry eyes the world outside?...A world full of affectionate parents playing around with their children...full of genuine motherly smiles, warm hugs and children's laughter around the snowman...full of happy families insatiably enjoying the white Christmas before going home to gather around the festive dinner table...A world that was not her own. No,she hated snow. She preferred the rain.In rainy days, the world would discard its immaculate mask and reveal, in all their glory, its true colors; all shades of grey ...down to its core. Parents would hastily grab their children and lead them away from the rain, into their cages' safeness. There would be no laughter, no careless games, no soul out in the streets masking its misery with joy. The few passers by that would be caught off guard, would rush to hide their cheerless faces beneath their colorful umbrellas, letting them instead reflect all those hollow emotions that once lied in their now exposed souls. But for the lonely girl of the past, the grown up woman of the present, the rain would be an ally, for she could feel what this buzzing mob around her kept failing to even suspect. The damp soil would playfully tease her nostrils with that unmatchable, familiar freshness, the teardrops of sky would make the whole nature surrounding her, glisten in a way that people had never time to stand and appreciate, and then, surprisingly, it wouldn't hurt that much to stare life behind a window. Cause for once , the happiness around would match her own. And the only ones standing in the rain, letting it christening every inch of their skin, would be the fool, the madman and the honest. Yes, Lana Lang loved the rain.

The speedometer slowly dropped down to zero as the old Ford entered the parking area of a festively lightened, multi-leveled house that imposingly stood at the end of the street, successfully closing this parade of wealthy, suburban residences.The pause of the engine dragged Lana back to the cold, snowy reality of Metropolis. In particular, the "on velvet" side of that reality. Feeling a sudden shift on her left , she sighed as Clark leaned over her smaller frame to inspect the rather expensive residence from her window.

"Uhm...Chloe, hasn't Grant been hired in Daily Planet like...3 months ago or something?" he said as his green orbs questionably took in every detail of the house's exterior.

Lana followed his dashing gaze , faintly shaking her head as her own eyes settled on the wonder in question. But, unlikely Clark, the thoughts that filled her mind weren't favoring any conspiracy theory. They were merely twirling around her own presence right then and there.When she had returned from her short stay in China, feeling her tail between her legs, she had hoped to find home once again where she used to treasure it. She dreaded the potential change in everything, the fear of Clark denying her, the possibility of her friends having moved on with their lives, forgetting to invite her for the ride...However, home was found where it had always been, with every dear person of her life longing for her at its imaginary threshold.To her blissful relief, she was allowed to believe for a while that actually nothing and no one had ever changed, that she could pick up her life from where she had forgotten it...until the veil of denial was abruptly lifted from her eyes and she found herself looking through the mirror at the real stranger. And what had haunted her was the wonder if, ever since she realized that her old self had been tombed forever in her long lost past, she had found herself living a nightmare, or, most likely a dream again. The forbidden dream she had hesitantly tasted among the ebony walls of a certain mansion.

Now, after all this newfound drama that had shadowed the whole fall, admitting that her relationship with Clark was close to reach the bottom of the pit for the umpteenth time during their short lives, would be an understatement. She could see the doubt and disappointment in his eyes, and he could sense the disdain in hers, she knew it. The key to their happiness had been once again stolen from them. Lana glanced back at Clark's smooth facial features. At least he seemed willing to try and find it back. Sensing her attention focused on him due to their closeness as he was leaning over, he slightly tilted his head and , through darks eye-lashes, locked his eyes with hers.An uncertain smile started forming on his face which she rewarded with a ghost of what her own beaming smile had once been. That was what their smiles had alienated to nowadays...a crack on their face.

"Isn't kinda the wrong time to start being suspicious, Clark?" Chloe chuckled from the back seat before exiting the car. Lana reached for the doorknob herself and without any more words, she stepped out of the car and into the cold, covered in snow, front yard.

The winter evening breeze, smacked gently her face , which would have been a refreshing stand-alone moment for her weary mind, if the snowflakes hadn't rushed to escort it. She clang on her coat tightly when a sudden thud and giggles made her turn around.

"Gotcha!"

"Yeah yeah, very funny Chloe."

Lana stared at her friends as a smiley Clark was wiping his face off the snow with Chloe laughing heartily a few meters away from him, her black gloves full of white evidence of her guilt.If there was a moment in her life she had felt miles away from them, then that was it. At some unnoticed point, during the last days, the constant thoughts of where her relationship with Clark was heading for, had been transmuted into cynic doubts on the future of their common life. Doubts that had enlaced her mind and were constantly clenching it like an invisible bench vice.That was when she had said "yes" to Chloe's suggestion to come to Grant's party, a party her blond friend was specially invited to, as a member of Daily Planet's workforce. Cause somewhere between her fears and her insecurities, she had stood her ground against herself and had appeared willing to change everything and give it a last try with Clark. But if she was as ready and willing as she thought she was, then why those doubts kept coming back the most unbelievable moments?

"Lana are you alright? Are you getting cold?" Clark's concerned voice broke the chain of her thoughts.

"Uhm...sorry...what did you say?" Lana frowned, her previous distraction not helping in following him.

"I asked if you were getting cold" he cleared his throat, "i saw you standing here, clinging on your coat and thought..."

"It is winter , Clark." she cynically interrupted, "It is freezing and it is snowing. I am already cold."

Chloe's eyes swayed between her two dearest friends as she approached them from behind. Smiling, she patted their backs, giving them a gentle push towards the house's porch.

"Then why don't we get in? And don't forget to put your happy faces on, everyone...it's Christmas."

**oooooooooooooooo **

Lex Luthor drifted unnoticeably through the well dressed people filling all the main rooms of the ground floor, silently making his way to the wide glass door that lead to the even wider, and slightly elevated, glowing balcony. Tonight's Christmas party at Grant's new asset - which he had generously...supported nonetheless - was turning rather dull for his fine taste, although he had to admit that a certain Lane's wide stare, when she had driven in hours ago,only to find him, out of all people, comfortably settled on a leather couch, had highly entertained his spirits. However, now, all he could think of, was if there was somewhere a switch off button for that buzzing beehive behind his back, which seemed to increase in bees as the time was passing. Journalists in Daily Planet and their escorts, lawyers, businessmen, a couple of senators...and a few other boresome and familiar faces... Maybe the only interesting difference between this Christmas and all the previous ones of his life, was the fact that instead of having a party at the mansion or at the Luthorcorp, he was attending the one his brother had decided to hold at his house in the suburbs of Metropolis, celebrating much or less his own addition to the DP team.

Lex brought the glass to his nostrils, experiencing the inviting smell of his finest scotch.He couldn't suppress a devious smirk. For if he was right about this night, this drink would be the first of many. His eyes were left to wander outside the glass, watching the view that was expanding in front of him. Although, the weather wasn't as frightful as Vaughn Monroe was singing at the party, however, the city had indeed been covered again with that sparkling, alabaster carpet...a carpet he had learned to despise. The trance everyone seemed to live in everytime it was snowing, always left him coldly apathetic. If he actually had to pick an emotion to describe his feelings towards snow, that could dangerously range close to hate. Maybe because , this was the only time of year, that the frozen and still world outside was reminding him too much of his own place. Every single time, it felt like the frost emanating from his house succeeded in captivating every inch of the world, using snow to mark its territory, erasing his hope for better days from his horizon. And somehow , this was bringing back to his memory a young boy that couldn't always bear so much cold. Lex's lips turned to a firm, thin line. No, snow had always been his enemy.Unlikely rain.Because, if you thought about it, there was something purifying about rain. Unexpectedly it came, sneaking its way to every dusty and grey corner around, caressing every surface that it could reach, leaving a shiny trail behind, forcing people and objects to show their true selves. In the end, the rain was here to wash the dirt away from this world. That is why the only ones daring to turn their faces to the sky and let the rain pour gracefully down on them, were the fool, the madman and the honest. Long time ago, he had failed to specify whom exactly he was.

Taking a sip from his scotch, his gaze caught an old Ford going through the front gates and entering the parking area. As soon as its passengers stepped out and started approaching the porch, his previous smirk, turned to a smug smile.He had been right for this night after all ; the runaway bee-queen was about to come back to her beehive.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Well well, what we have here...Two ladies and one sir...Just messing with you guys, don't stand here frozen like my front yard, please come in!"

Coming across a beaming Grant Gabriel was the first thing they encountered entering the house. What came right after, was a huge living room, divided in many levels that satisfied all tastes with their stylish decoration, loads of Christmas lights and ornaments, and of course, a place full of ladies and gentlemen of all ages, vividly jabbering in every corner. Chloe smiled at her editor, her eyes though nervously scanning the interior, already sensing the discomfort building up in her two companions. She had promised them a careless Christmas party with other colleagues from the Daily Planet, and they had just landed in the middle of a grand upper class gala.

"Wow...when you had talked about 'inviting the Daily Planet to your new house' , I hadn't really realized you were actually talking about the whole building, including any possible passer by that has ever entered the place"

Grant laughed with honesty.

"Well, you are being a little unfair now Miss Sullivan. Tonight we enjoy the company of our own Daily Planet family, plus a few other interesting personalities. Because , well, it's Christmas only one time every year, isn't it?..That's the reason I'm glad your friends came with you"

Glancing at Clark , Grant winked at him "Ladies' first" and turned to Lana who was just taking her coat off in order to hand it to the maid.

"Miss Lana Lang...our first meeting happened under, what i would call, rather unfortunate circumstances . However, I have heard many things about you".

"I can only hope then you did hear them from a fair source."

At her response, a sudden spark danced in Grant's eyes for a mere second , before he took her velvet hand in his ,placing a soft kiss on it.

"Enchanted". Without wasting time, he turned to Clark again and extended his hand. "And you must be Clark Kent?"

"I m not sure if i should hope for the same source in my case as well" the other man joked while heartily shaking hands with Grant.

"Oh no, not at all" Grant retorted amused. "In fact, in your case Mr Kent, I dare to say i have an even better source. Lois is never reluctant to talk about her adventures in Smallville, you know."

Clark felt his muscles tensing and unconsciously clenched his fist, a reaction that , however, passed unnoticed by Grant.

"Speaking of the Devil, I suppose my cousin is already around?"

"Yes , actually she is back there, near the bar." Grant leaned towards the small group, lowering his voice in a conspiring manner "In fact, she has initiated a rather heated discussion with two well known lawyers and one senator.You gotta love this woman!" he concluded satisfied and glanced over his shoulder towards the bar. "I will go over there and let her know you guys came. Otherwise, she is capable of spending the whole night chatting, you know how Lois is...Meanwhile, please feel welcome to enjoy the party."

They thanked Grant and watched as he dragged his Cheshire smile through the guests and towards the bar, successfully reaching a tall woman in long, black dress that seemed to be the center of small circle of people. They stood there, mesmerized by her words as if she was a magnet. Grant whispered something in her ear and, when another man stepped aside, they saw Lois looking at their way while smiling broadly. And what a sight she was. The long, black dress hugged tightly all her curves, highlighting all the right places. It was one of those dresses with the deep cleavage that tied behind the woman's neck, with the addition of a sparkling pattern on the upper torso. Chloe watched her cousin in amazement.

"Well it certainly seems that at least one of us had an idea of how formal this party would be. Incredible dress..."

"And wait to see the back" Lana added smirking, since she had a better angle of Lois from the spot she was standing.

At that point, Lois turned around to get another drink, gifting the men behind her with an excellent view of a divine back as exposed as the laws of that state allowed.

Clark gulped. Audibly. So audibly, that he felt thankful he was the only Kryptonian around and that the velvet voice of Ella Fitzgerald was meanwhile capturing the senses inside the house.

"Well. Can't say I m surprised. A look at her editor's residence, and we already know that the guy would be full of...revealing gifts like this." ,he sneered with bitterness.And regretted his fumble the next second.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You'd better hold your horses, Clark. In case you didn't notice, we are here tonight for you and Lana, not in order to ignite new flames." she mouthed only for his alien ears to hear. Clark looked at her bewildered, her words, a painful sting to his decency.

"What?..I don't.."

"Hey, here's Jimmy" Lana nudged Chloe as she saw the young photographer coming their way.The blond lifted her right eyebrow and smirked.

"And i had started thinking you were attending the wrong party."

Just like Chloe, Jimmy was also specially invited at tonight's Christmas celebration. Every worker at the Daily Planet was allowed to bring with them an escort , thus Chloe had believed that the idea of Clark and Lana together in a festive, careless atmosphere, away from all the harrowing problems of the latest months, could be the first step for them to free themselves from the morass they were currently stuck. Chloe had added Clark in the office's list, Jimmy had given Lana's name along with his and both of them had hoped they were making the right decision. Truth was that the evening hadn't started with the best of the omens. When Chloe had left her flat in Metropolis to enter Clark's car, since Jimmy had found himself at a friend's place and, after a couple of beers, had stated he would go straight to the party from there, she had come across a rather cold atmosphere lingering between the couple, dangerously reminding of the weather outside. At least now, with the presence of Jimmy, a - most of the times - guaranteed source of laughter, her hopes for a turn of their luck had risen up again.Until...

"Hey guys, what took ya so long? Ok , listen up, man , you won't believe who is here tonight..." Jimmy said in one breath, the incredulous look in his eyes betraying the impossible.

Clark frowned, his confusion apparent. "What do you mean?"

"Jimmy, this is not the right time for 'let's solve the riddle' by the way." Chloe added to her friend's confusion.

But Lana didn't need any further explanations.

For there he was.

At the back of all this loquacious as much as meaningless crowd...leaning at a door frame made out of walnut wood...selectively alone...cloaked in the mystery that had always been both his shadow and his charm all those years...wearing his black , classy suit, matched with silky, black shirt and no tie at all...Cause he had always been like that. Breaking the formalities with style.And it was the first time in her life that she was laying eyes on such beauty , wrapped in so much melancholy. A black melancholy that was elegantly interrupted by a silky , crimson with black stripes, neck-cloth, folded neatly around his neck and into his black shirt, leaving the two upper buttons open. And those blue eyes...nailed on her defenseless, female figure, calmly watching every move she made, every breath she took...piercing through the thin fabric of her dress, penetrating her soft skin, ruthlessly invading her heart , reaching her lonely soul and graving his initials on it...for the second time in this lifetime.

"What is HE doing here?"

Clark's stern voice yanked her off the tumult of emotions and memories she had just found herself sinking and sinking. A glimpse of anger flashed through her exotic eyes as all the unhappy images from her marriage with Lex crushed her thoughts. Whatever game he was playing tonight, she wasn't willing to give in that easily. She was making her own rules now, at least this was something the mastermind himself taught her well.

"I have no idea. But even if masked as a friendly Christmas party, this is still a celebration of Metropolis' top newspaper...and well Lex is still a billionaire with a long list of allies and deals in his back pocket, so i guess seeing him in a place like this, shouldn't be that surprising, should it?" Chloe bit her bottom lip, unsure of what was happening.

"Don't know about you, but I, for once, am not thrilled in staying around to find out. I m going to get a drink" Lana firmly stated, leaving the three of them to deal with the 'Lex Luthor puzzle of the night'. Because, truth was, that she wouldn't trust her own reactions, if she spent one more minute exchanging glances with the only man she had ever let touch her inner self; her husband.

** ooooooooooooooo **

Unfortunately, it is at times one needs to stay alone and gather their thoughts, that they keep being intrigued to jump back into the vortex of their tempting surroundings. It didn't took long for Clark to run after Lana, trying to calm down his own anger over Lex's presence by finding the wrong moment to express his genuine concerns.

"Lana..." he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder "...are you alright?"

At their contact, her body instantly grew rigid, while her right hand tightly clenched the counter.

She sighed.

"I'm fine Clark, why wouldn't I be? As i said, I' m just here for a drink". Searching for some comfort in alcohol, one of the rare times in her life, she had approached the rich buffet. But instead of embracing the old haze only liquor could grace her with, she bitterly discovered that everything tasted like poison when bringing them to her dark red lips. She could feel him now nodding above her shoulder and for a minute , she hoped that he would just stand silent beside her and let her have her precious moment.

"I still can't believe he is here. After everything he has done..."

Maybe she was cursed after all. Yes, that was it. While seeking for some privacy, she was doomed in reliving the old familiar situation with the same predictable people, who had apparently took an oath in eternally disturbing her peace. Like a weird mutation of Groundhog day into a Groundhog moment.

"It doesn't really matter, Clark. It's just a Christmas party, many people are around. Let's just make a favor to ourselves and stick to that." She was really trying here.

"I know...i know. But i want you to know that if i had any idea he would be here, i would never have agreed on us joining this celebration."

A new wave of rage ran immediately through every muscle fibre of her body. Her gaze flickered as she turned her head to face him .

"And may I ask since when you decide for both of us?"

"Lana, no, i didn't mean it that way, i was just saying..." he rushed to explain.

"You were just saying what, Clark? For your information, I'm here tonight on my own accord, and I would still be here no matter what.Now , if you wish to spend the night debating with yourself on why Lex happened to be around as well, then suit yourself. Don't expect me to hold the candle for you though."

With that, she left Clark near the counter with his mouth hagging semi agape at her mild outburst, and sheered off through the crowd. Mixed with that vivacious pack of guests, it didn't take long for the slow, merry music and her overloaded instinct, to bring her closer to the other side of the main room, the one she initially had intended to avoid. Lifting her eyes, she found herself admiring a magnificent Christmas tree, that seemed to carry all the wealth and vanity of the world. Standing there , shutting off the irritating hum that surrounded her, surrendering herself almost completely at the stillness emanating from her core...she failed to notice a smooth movement behind her.

"Impressive, isn't it? Much taller than the one we had last year at the mansion."

His deep, husky voice, instantly replaced any Christmas music in her ears. Every sensitive nerve of her body got alerted before the circling motion of her intruder. Her eyelids shut in ecstasy , as he, oh so lightly, brushed against her exposed shoulder and moved in standing beside her.

"Drinking alone, aren't we?"

Looking at his reflection on the Christmas balls, she subtly wet her lips.

"I didn't know i needed company to drink".

He chuckled as he kept massaging her figure with his eyes.

"No, of course you don't. The booze is your only companion, that's the whole point in drinking."

Still avoiding his gaze, she took a sip from her drink, her voice suddenly getting sharper.

"You do understand you have quite some nerve to show up here tonight. And don't waste your time in pretending you didn't know I would attend as well."

"Well, I don't, do I?"

Lana swallowed. She had kept drinking and drinking, yet her throat had started having unwelcomed similarities with the dessert. Smirking lightly at her silence, Lex continued very naturally;

"It's not that I don't have my share in lying, but i think the one that holds the reigns in that field is also present here tonight, am I wrong?"

Lana made a sarcastic grimace , before finally turning her almond eyes on the chic man beside her. She knew she was taking a risk, and she immediately realized the depth of it , when her legs grew limp under his predatory stare. She had once been a Luthor though, and Luthors always stood their ground.

"Why are you here Lex?"

"For the obvious reasons...the stardust of this party...its big mouth guests...the exquisite buffet...the endless gossiping costumed as 'high class discussions'... ordinary stuff like these..."

"Which we both know you find rather dull...in the best case...", she retorted.."So , why don't you just make some space in this.. overcrowded party" she dismissively waved around her " by hitting the road?"

Lex deviously looked straight into her eyes, the very ones he used to consider as his own windows to the world, before raising his glass to her.

"Because , this party, just started to get interesting."

Lana felt like her body had just grown its own roots, imprisoning her forever in that very spot.Struck by the lightning of an old passion, which she had dared to declare dead., she watched him as he tailed off to join a small buzzing group of middle aged men.All Lana Lang managed to do, was to take another sip.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Lana had failed to detect it, but, the moment she had stepped out of that old Ford, Lex's intent stare had patiently recorded her slightest move. Even now, surrounded by important faces of the Metropolis' industry, he still couldn't leave her from his sight. He was like an eagle, restlessly watching his prey. The fortunate thing was that, unlikely Lana, he had managed to compose himself much more successfully, not showing any hint of his inner turmoil. Cause, hell, truth was that he was burning. Alive. His inner fever had reached unbelievable levels the moment her delicate self had graced once again his horizon. And he almost felt pity for himself, for he knew he would keep burning during the whole night, almost unable to do the slightest thing and tame his fire. But she was a sight no logic man could possibly resist. Clad in a simple but elegant , airy, green dress, that stopped right before her knees, revealing two perfect , bronze calves, Lana looked like a winter faerie of an eerie world. With no superfluous jewelery on her, except one beautiful, platinum bracelet, she was shining in a very unique way...a way that defined and separated her from what looked in his eyes like a female mob.

"That's my girl...always classy." Lex Luthor smiled broadly at that thought.

Soon though , more thoughts invaded his mind. However proud of the woman that once was his he might have been, he was still trapped in his passion's flames and he had to do something, anything, about it. He could tell that, ever since their last kiss, that prophetic day her anger had overflowed and lead her back to him, even if she was dressed in the clothes of his assassin, he could tell she had been haunted. Their kiss and what it implied had overrun her. Not him though. Cause he, on the other hand, had been haunted since day one; the day he had laid eyes on her. Ever since that last kiss though , he had been drowning in feelings he had arrogantly thought he could suppress...And her denial of him..of them...was a dagger through his chest. To his shock, he had found himself insanely missing the bruises she had caused him that day, as soon as they had started fading away. Cause the lonely nights after, those bruises would remind him that their reunion had never been a blissful moment in the middle of his wildest dream... It had been real...Very much like this Christmas party...Very much like Lana tonight.He had to find and a way and seal that reunion. He had to make her stop averting her eyes from the truth. Their truth. And , in the end, he had to find a way and express this blaze that had conquered him, before he exploded. Maybe through a confession. Through a touch. Through a kiss...

His eyes wandered around the main room, only to stop at a specific spot above a nearby door frame... His lips curled into a victorious grin. Maybe, being at a Christmas celebration, had its advantages after all...

**ooooooooooo**

Lex carefully threw another glimpse in the next wide room. While he had been laying his crafty schemes, luck had decided to smile at him. Lana , with a newfound female company, had entered the second living room of the house, and were now carelessly chatting. Judging by her empty glass, it wouldn't take her long before returning to the main room for a second round. Meanwhile, his plan was rather simple. Standing next to the door that connected the two rooms, and efficiently hidden behind the walls, he could glance into the other room, without being seen back. All he needed to do was to wait, at any given moment now, for Lana to leave her company and enter again the main living room. The exact minute, he would show up, and they would both find themselves standing surprised beneath the green mistletoe that was decorating the door. Once the push was given, the fall off the cliff would be a guarantee.

Lex took another look through the door. If he wasn't mistaken, which was a rare thing either way, Lana seemed ready to head towards his way. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Any given minute now...

"Hey...hi.."

A well known and annoying voice abruptly cut him from him thoughts.

"Uhm ..Merry Christmas"

He looked at the man standing beside him from the corner of his eyes. Making his annoyance apparent, he sighed.

"Aren't they Mr.Olsen?"

Jimmy's awkward smile seemed to lightly faint as he frowned at Lex's words.

"I don't think I'm following you , Mr. Luthor. Aren't they what?"

"The Christmas...merry..."

"Oh...yes" Jimmy laughed lightly. "They certainly are. Especially this year."

Jimmy looked around with a goofy smile decorating his face, and when he didn't seem willing to say anything else, Lex made his usual sneer.

"So, can I possibly help you with anything Mr. Olsen, or you just found undeniably fascinating to come and pose beside me?"

Jimmy laughed nervously , but he rushed to clear his throat as soon as he met Lex's strict gaze. " Well..yes ...yes you can...in fact, I was kinda wondering, what possible interest could a man like you find in a gala, held for a newspaper's employees..."

It was Lex's turn to laugh now..a rather mocking laughter. "Don't you think you chose the wrong time and place to dig up a new scoop?"

"Well...you are indeed in a party full of journalists of The Daily Planet, Mr. Luthor" Jimmy triumphantly smiled.

"And maybe i should remind you , you are a photographer, Mr Olsen...Does it happen to have your camera somewhere hidden?"

"Well..." he began again, but Lex's attention suddenly focused on the distinct sound of footsteps coming their way from the other room, as female heels were drumming the floor. His nervousness raised up a bit, as the unexpected appearance of Jimmy had ended up distracting him from the reason he was standing behind the wall in the first place. Thankfully, he had still heard Lana's approach on time.

Without wasting any more seconds, he murmured a quick "Excuse me" to a jabbering Jimmy, and with one shift of his body, he showed up at the door , bumping on...a blond young woman, with curly hair and wide eyes.

"Oh my God, Mr Luthor..." the surprised woman bumbled..." I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bump like this on you...I..."

Hiding his initial shock behind his handsome, calm features, Lex didn't delay in answering.

"It's perfectly fine, Miss.."

"Please, call me Kate..." the woman blushed.

If it wasn't for his good manners, Lex would have certainly rolled his eyes.

"It's perfectly fine, Kate. My fault entirely, i showed up rather abruptly. Now if you excuse me I..."

"Oh my God , you are both standing beneath a mistletoe!" Jimmy's surprised voice rang like a damaged bell.

Lex swore under his breath. It couldn't have got any worse than this. Throwing a killer look at the photographer's direction, his stomach painfully shifted, as soon as he saw Kate's longing eyes swaying between him and the mistletoe. Meanwhile, a few people had started gathering around them, expecting what it seemed the first for that night, kissing scene. His head had just been put in the guillotine, and he could do absolutely nothing to save himself.

"Ah, Lex Luthor...the lucky man of the traditions!" The happy comment of Senator Sheridan , a sixty years old man with a tendency for booze and celebrations, made Lex put a reminder of killing Jimmy in the back of his mind. Either way, he had to kiss the woman , before everyone started cheering "kiss, kiss" around them. With those people, you could never really know, and that was a thought he had concluded, since the beginning of this party.

Pasting his best fake smile on his face, he briefly looked at Kate, before slowly leaning in and lightly brushing his lips on hers. It seemed though that Kate had other plans on her mind, as she immediately pinned herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to deepen their kiss. Lex was caught off guard as the people around them started cheerfully clapping. His eyes widened at the woman's assault, only to see a frozen Lana Lang staring shocked at him through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Another one please."

Lana had just ordered her second c.ocktail for the night, and at that point, it seemed like an essential nectar for her sanity. Her mind kept playing over and over the single kiss Lex and that woman had just exchanged for the sake of traditions. It was like an autonomous part of herself insisted on hitting an invisible 'rewind' button , so that she could enjoy the scene of her husband's strong liplock with some random chick...Hold on a minute...Had she just thought of him as "her husband"?...Lana took a long sip from her drink. That was certainly not fine.

If she had to be frank with herself, it had never really been fine. Especially after their last haunting kiss. Since then, everyone and everything seemed to have embarked on a train wreck, with the speed up to its limits and the brakes nowhere to be seen. And tonight, she had witnessed herself drowning to him once again...But the scariest thought, was the one that had sneakily nested in the nerves of her mind for the last 20 minutes, pretty much after the mistletoe kiss. Had she really dared to think of something like that? Judging by her reactions, it was no lie she had missed the manly taste of his lips. But could she allow herself to make the one mistake after the other? Her logic was telling her to not give into the temptation. If not for her, then for Clark. Their status was still cloudy, he deserved at least something better that a second betrayal.

Her unfocused gaze danced on the people around her.She could imagine herself spending the rest of the night drinking by the bar, ensnared by her own savior and destructor.Until her eyes settled on a certain farm boy. A farm boy that seemed indifferent to her presence by the bar. A farm boy whose eyes were glued on a certain black dress. A string was pulled by an ethereal hand, and Lana Lang had just changed her mind.

**ooooooooooo**

"Hey Chloe..."

"Hey yourself."

"Where's Jimmy?"

"I sent him to bring us drinks. It's been a while, so i won't be surprised if he is somewhere turning people dizzy with his jabbering. Where have you been?"

Clark exhaled deeply as he made himself further comfortable on the couch. The expression of his face had a great resemblance to the one of his brooding days. And the night was certainly the least appropriate for any type of brooding.

"I screwed everything up, Chloe. And i probably chose the worst time to do that."

It took less than a minute for Chloe to understand that Clark was talking about his relationship with a certain brunette. It had been her daily routine by now.Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, she silently urged him to continue.

"I don't really know how it happened. I mean...the one minute i was there to comfort her, and the next minute i was standing alone with my pride trashed on the floor again."

"Clark.." she spoke calmly..."did Lana ask for your comfort?"

"Technically no. But , come on Chloe, you saw yourself she was upset with Lex's appearance, so I figured.."

Chloe shook her head. "It's another thing being upset over someone , Clark, and another thing letting others getting involved with your emotions. You don't need to figure anything anymore. You and Lana know each other pretty well by now, what you need to acknowledge is to leave some personal space to each other for this relationship to finally work."

"Do we , Chloe?...do we really know each other? I barely recognize her anymore. I thought this was just a phase she was going through...a pretty hard one yes, but still...a phase...But,i don't know,how long I should wait for her to finally clear her mind and find her old self back?.."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes?" Clark answered unsure about the purpose of her words...

"Then you shouldn't even been asking yourself that question."

**ooooooooooo**

Lana drifted through the dancing couples, the long awaited eagerness for something that until the previous day seemed untouchable, reflecting in her eyes.She couldn't help but wittily smile at the thought of the wicked plan she had just put into force. Having located the 'gun' that would help her commit her 'crime' - a little mistletoe hanging from a painting - , she had proceeded into putting the bait in the game; Frank Sinatra's voice was already warming the hearts of many strangers in that night.The DJ had been proved really helpful, and if her plan worked as she wished, she would definitely owe him. Now all that was left for her, was to find her own stranger. Surprisingly, this had been proved the most difficult part, as Lex was out of sight. Lana considered her options. She could either search for him at every room of this place...and risk to bump on another unpleasant kissing scene involving him...she could always , of course, wait for him here, as he might have always forgotten himself outside in the wide balcony or even in the bathroom...and risk for the song to come to its end before her managing to sway to its melody...or she could just return to her familiar place by the bar, since Lex might have had noticed the bait, and the cunning man he was, showily ignored it.

"Don't you just love those good, old ballads..."

His whisper sent arousing shivers down her spine, as his hot breath caressed the back of her exposed neck...Lana's sight got hazy, clouded by the storming emotions his presence was filling her with. Taking a step further, he placed his hands on her hips , and he set the start of a light swinging of their bodies.

"Let's not leave this song waiting for us...shall we?"

Lana was breathing heavily. She struggled to put her thoughts and priorities in order, but his hard body flashed against her back was not helping at all. His invitation, however, ignited a light bulb somewhere in her head, bringing her back to the path leading to her initial cause. Shifting in his arms, she ended up facing him. They stood there...silent and still for a mere second that seemed almost like an eternity... surrendering to the erotic tension that radiated in waves from both of them...Then, with no words spoken, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his hands firmly on her waist, and started swaying as one to the song, mixing themselves with the rest enraptured couples.

**ooooooooooo**

"Jesus..."

Chloe silenced herself the moment Clark spoke, looking at him confused.She was still explaining to him a few things about his current status with Lana and she had honestly no idea where Jesus fit in any of her precious advice.

"Look over there...at...at the the people...dancing..." Clark barely mumbled, his whole essence transfixed by the scene in front of him. A scene he didn't want to believe.

Chloe followed his petrified stare and was taken aback herself by the sight of Lex and Lana dancing together among the rest couples.

"Now this...I don't know..." she was clearly at a loss for words.

"What were you saying again about leaving...personal space? So that someone else can jump in and cover it?" Clark's raising anger was graving his features.

"Look Clark, I'm not sure how and why they ended up dancing, but that doesn't mean Lana has forgiven Lex ..or that anything has changed .. I mean, it's Christmas, it's a party, alcohol is the guest star of this place...and.."

"Chloe, how do you find Sinatra?"

She quizzically looked at him, her eyebrows joined together, revealing her confusion. After a second thought though, her eyes widened.

"No way , Clark. What you can possibly gain out of this?"

"Lana had a few drinks tonight, I can tell. She also argued with me. I won't let Lex take advantage of that situation and sell his lies to her all over again."

"Oh right. Thus you ll pop up between them like a godsend knight, kill the beast and take the maiden back home, safe and sound. And did i add that all these will happen while you will be slow dancing to 'Strangers in the night'"?

Clark rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Chloe, we are just gonna dance a little around them and make sure everything is alright. I'm not planning on separating them like this, i learned my lesson tonight."

She chewed on her bottom lip , looking around uncertain. "I have a bad feeling about this"

Clark stood and dragged her with him towards the dancing people. "Can't you wonder over that bad feeling of yours on the dance floor?"

"Well, technically, it's not a dance floor."

They both sneaked through the guests, leaving Jimmy , who had just showed up holding a drink with each hand, looking at them totally lost.

"Hey, CK! Last time i checked , i was supposed to dance with her!".

**ooooooooooo**

Lana averted her eyes from his blues, as they kept moving smoothly. Her previous fear, that if she looked inside his fiery orbs for too long, she would become their slave forever, was still torturing every breath of hers. The same closeness she counted on being the key to unlock the success of her plan, was the exact same closeness that proved to be her biggest obstacle. She was finding it hard to concentrate on leading him under the mistletoe. With every breath, she inhaled his intoxicant after shave , taking his aroma down to her soul...and suddenly , she was home again...she was waking up again in the mansion, smelling the same after shave like she used to do every blessed morning...

"Isn't it funny, I wonder...if you stand and think of it...how come, out of all songs, this one started...the exact same moment you so randomly found yourself among the dancers..."

"Yes, it is ...imagine that, random things happen the most unexpected moments..."

"Oh I bet they do..."

That was the solution. Talking. Keeping him talking. Even if he could see through her lie, even if he already knew who had requested the song and why, the true reason of the request was yet hidden from him.Lana threw a quick glance over his shoulder. In a few steps they would be standing under the mistletoe. She had to keep leading him to that direction, even though the fact she was the female, didn't help much on who was leading whom during the dance.

"You do understand though that this dance doesn't change anything between us..."

"Well I wasn't deluding myself thinking that a dance equals a second marriage."

"You always like to joke Lex, don't you? ...I m surprised though that you often think about something as dead as our marriage."

"Surely not more than how often you remember the nights we spent alone, swaying to this song...again...and again..."

She was provoking...and she was mercilessly being provoked back. Her attention drifted around and, unintentionally, landed on another interesting couple dancing pretty close to them. Her eyes narrowed.

**ooooooooooo**

"You aren't using your super hearing, are you?"

"Chloe! I would never do that"

"Well, why not? That was the original reason you dragged me over here, wasn't it? Eavesdropping them."

"Not at all. I told ya. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Oh really? And how exactly then you were planning on finding out if it was?"

"I get it, all this because i asked you to dance with me and help me out. And now you started the smart-pants comments."

"Sshh...I think Lana just noticed us..."

"Finally! If you ask me. Cause till now she seemed like hypnotized."

"Just keep dancing , Clark...there is a long night ahead for you to keep whining."

They kept swinging around, when Clark felt someone nudging him with his elbow. Both turned their heads on their left almost simultaneously, only to come across Jimmy slow dancing with a young brunette.

" Hey, CK...don't you think MY hands should be the ones placed there?" Jimmy asked slightly annoyed.

"Jimmy!" Chloe almost exclaimed. She quickly though lowered her voice, after glancing around " What are you doing?"

" Well what does it look like I'm doing? I m slow dancing. I didn't know that was just your privilege." He emphasized the last word.

"Jimmy, don't be petty now..."

"The real question though is why are YOU dancing?"

" We aren't. We are on a mission."

Both couples kept moving to the music, with Clark's eyes locked on the reason of his distress.

" Chloe, for some reason they seem to move towards that wall on their right, with the big painting in the middle"

" And let me guess...want it or not, we will do the same thing...", she sighed before Jimmy circled her, always escorted by the brunette, and whispered close to her ear.

" I want in "

Chloe pierced him with her angry eyes.

"What now? Where?"

"That mission you have. I want in."

"But why they keep moving towards the wall. There is so much space for them to dance with ease. I don't get it." Clark's mumbling reached her ears.

"Ok you both, can you stop talking to me at the same time, in the middle of a dance?"

**ooooooooooo**

Almost there now. They were almost there. One more step for Lex, two more steps for her...and they would find themselves in the most inconceivable yet enthralling moment of their separate lives.She had noticed her friends around...Clark dancing with Chloe...Jimmy dancing around them...actually attempting to dance, cause he seemed rather clumsy...Few steps away from them, Lois and Grant swaying and also casting glances at them...But she couldn't care less...for she lived for the moment..and that moment was just hers and Lex's..and would soon be completed with the most sensual way, freeing all those hidden emotions from the dungeons of their hearts...Lex was there now, just another step for her...just another...

"Aaahhh, you jerk!" ...the brunette's voice scattered the magic of the moment in one thousand pieces...And who would blame her, as Jimmy's clumsiness and lack of concentration thanks to his friends, was inevitably translated in stepping on the girl's foot, before tripping and falling forward. There, where only Grant and Lois were carelessly dancing in each other's arms. The domino effect didn't waste any time in occurring...Jimmy fell onto Grant...who, inevitably , pushed Lois backwards...who, with her turn, ended up suddenly next to the wall, with her back towards that expensive painting decorating its surface...under the little mistletoe, which suddenly didn't look as little...and of course, with Lex by her side...

"Are you alright, Lois?" Grant asked with concern.

"Yeah guys...sorry for that" Jimmy mumbled, his shame painting his face a dark shade of red.

Lois waved her hand. "Don't flatter yourself , Grant, you aren't that strong. It was just a little push, I m fine. But you both better keep your balance next time, before sending anyone flying the other side of the room."

Grant smirked evilly. "Well then, since you are just fine, you will surely care to know you and Mr. Luthor happen to stand under a mistletoe." Everyone lifted up their eyes to the direction Grant had pointed, and Lana felt all her blood being drained out of her veins, for the second time that night.

Lex glanced coldly at his brother. The b.astard. He had put mistletoes on every possible corner. He had to ask him later if he was taking any sick pleasure in watching him kissing his girlfriend.

"You guys must be kidding, right?" Lois chuckled , the thought of kissing Lex Luthor seeming like a joke straight from hell to her. "You don't expect us to kiss, do you?"

"Well why not?" Grant seemed amused by the whole scene. "That's why we put the mistletoes, right Mr Luthor?"

Oh yeah, he was definitely going down. Lex's face was unreadable.

" I suppose you know better, Mr Gabriel, since you are the one that filled the place with them"

Grant's answer came through his wide grin , making Lex's blood boil even more and , for the first time during the night, the cause of his personal maelstrom wasn't the brunette fairie by his side.

"Who would believe it , Mr. Luthor! Again, the lucky man of traditions"

Lex tightened his teeth. He didn't need, of course, to turn around and face the man that had just approached them, in order to acknowledge who he was.

"Senator Sheridan" Grant exclaimed. "Enjoying the party?"

"Undoubtedly Mr. Gabriel, your gala has been a pleasant surprise up to now. Certainly though, i feel jealous of Mr.Luthor's unmatchable luck tonight."

"Congratulations, then, Mr.Gabriel...you just won a regular guest to your Christmas galas" Lex sarcastically added, before turning to face Lana. He already had an audience...again...and it seemed rather impossible to get out of this situation unharmed...so at least he could try and have the less casualties. His apologetic look to her was revealing everything that lied untold. His eyes eagerly searched for her permission and he didn't delay in finding it in the depths of her own. Bringing his attention back to Lois, he didn't miss the worried glances she exchanged with a mortified Clark, before fixing her stare completely on his persona.

There was a moment of absolute silence, as awkwardness spread out upon the small group of people standing next to the big painting of the room. For what seemed less than a second, everything stood perfectly still, resembling some odd ritual before the outburst of the havoc. And then , Lois, with one quick movement, stepped closer to him and brought her ruby lips in perfect contact with his own...cracking the stillness.

Their kiss, better say their peck, finished sooner than it had actually started. They hurried in putting as much distance between them as their good manners and the occasion allowed them to. The first priority of Lex was to check Lana's reaction. The suspicions that had crossed his mind in speed light, the moment he noticed the mistletoe, were about to come true; Lana's face had once again turn to stone, her eyes shining the same anger and scorn they had been caved in ever since their breaking up. But he knew this had nothing to do with the meaningless peck he and Lois had shared. Jealousy was not the issue. It was just that the spell, that had been thrust upon them during the dance, had been broken. And everything had found their way back to the shadows. He sourly watched as Lana, averting her eyes from him, glared at the direction of Chloe, Clark and Jimmy, before coldly announcing her heading for the bar.

" If you excuse me, my drink is waiting for me at the bar."

Her absence seemed to stir everyone from their petrified slumber. "In case you didn't notice, the show's over guys" Lois mordantly waved her hands at the rest, denoting their return to the party.

"Well, technically, that wasn't a real kiss" Jimmy lowly muttered , as he passed by Lex, gaining the billionaire's fatal glare.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

One hour and a couple of drinks later, Lana was still sitting at her familiar position near the bar. Chloe, Jimmy, even Clark - always accompanied by one of the rest though - had dropped by, with the mission to cheer her up, and, every single time, she had sent them back, telling them that she was fine and she wasn't in need of any cheerleaders. She wasn't really being hostile to them. Each time they would approach her, she would be willing to chat for a few minutes. She was just being hostile to her own self. What the hell was she really thinking when dancing with Lex? All these months of pain and agony...all these dark plans she had initiated or been a part to...all these tries to start over again... only to spy on herself flirting with her own worst enemy at a Christmas party...A sad smile started forming at the end of her lips... for the word 'enemy' had certainly obtained a whole new meaning in her case.She was trying hard but she couldn't figure out when it was exactly that she had crossed the line. When it was that she had lost the grip on herself. If she ever really had one, when it came to her relationship with Lex.

The thoughts that had sneaked their way into her mind during the dance, were making her quiver. Looking at her friends, she had overheard her inner self wondering if and how things could have been different.It wasn't a secret to her that , at times, Clark and Chloe seemed to have more in common that she could ever imagine. Observing them thoughtfully, she had asked herself how her life would have been different, if Smallville had never been hit by those tornadoes, back in her freshman year in High School. If she had never been in the middle of that dust devil striving to remain alive. If Clark never had to leave in the middle of the dance to save her. Would he and Chloe have ended up together after the prom? Would she still have found her way to Lex's arms with the difference that, this time, the path wouldn't have been strewed with thorns? The possibility hadn't seemed to her as alien as someone would assume. But just the fact that she was actually thinking of that possibility, had scandalized her.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mrs Lang."

Lana lifted her eyes to the smiling bar tender and rewarded him with a smile of her own.

"Believe me, for the sake of the Christmas spirit, you don't want to learn."she laughed... "Now, i know i have had a few drinks, but not to the point of not remembering whom I've met tonight. So, how do you know my name?"

" I know it cause i have a message for you."

Lana c.ocked a curious eyebrow at him.

"Someone , Mrs Lang , is waiting for you at Mr. Gabriel's office. Go up the few stairs near the piano, and you'll find it at the end of the corridor. Third door on your left. My advice? Don't keep this person waiting." The bar tender winked at her, before moving to prepare a few more drinks for the demanding guests.

Lana pouted as her eyes scanned the room. She easily tracked Chloe, but Clark seemed vanished. She snorted irritated. If this was another one of his games to confess to her how sorry he was and all that jazz, she would definitely errupt like a volcano. Except if...She eagerly searched the room once more...It looked like Clark wasn't the only one missing after all. Standing up from her place, she slowly headed for the stairs, her heart rapidly pounding in her chest in front of the promising possibilities.

**oooooooooo**

If someone had bet that Lex Luthor, after the reappearing fiascoes, would have given up on his plans, they would have been probably stone-broke by now. Truth is that things hadn't worked exactly as he had originally planned. If the events of the previous hours had taught him anything, that would probably be that, next time, any of his attempts to get closer to Lana, should definitely not take place in the main rooms...the ones overfilled with annoying people and a certain moving bomb, called Jimmy Olsen, popping up from every corner. He had considered it over and over, and , since the second time , he hadn't even aimed to bring Lana under a mistletoe, yet that , due to a strange spin of luck, had been close to happen, he was now sure , that with a little more effort, he wouldn't fail. So, after a short stroll around the rest rooms and corridors of the house, he had surprisingly discovered that his brother must have been fervently eager to isolate Lois Lane in almost every room for a few...'traditionally triggered'... making out sessions. At least this was the only reasonable explanation to why Grant had equipped every small room and hidden corner of his residence with mistletoes. He wouldn't sweat over it though. On the contrary, this whole mistletoe paranoia served his purposes the best way. For , no matter if his plans had gone wrong till now, one thing had came out of them; the turbulent sparkle in Lana's eyes, everytime they were locked with his own, was now unmistakable. And there he was now...standing alone and looking at the fireplace, as its flames were mirroring his burning passion...patiently waiting for her in Grant's office.

A faint knock on the door caught his attention. All it needed was the slight movement of the doorknob for him to rush behind the door, as it was there where the mistletoe was hanging. As the door started slowly opening, his heart seemed to raise to his throat , fervently drumming her way up, and...got abruptly floored.

Jimmy Olsen was standing abashed in front of him.

Lex's jaw threatened to drop.

"You 've got to be kidding me." Unintentionally, he moved his gaze from Jimmy to the mistletoe above them, causing the speechless photographer to do the same. Jimmy's eyes instantly widened.

"Uhm..." Jimmy cleared his throat and smiled nervously..." if, by any chance, the Senator passes by and says something about...uhm... how lucky you are...let's pretend we didn't hear him."

Lex drilled him with his eyes, trying hard to tame his anger. "I suppose you just...happened to randomly find yourself snooping around..."

"Yes..uhm..I actually..."

"And , I also suppose, that if in that bag you are carrying...", he pointed out a small sack hanging from Jimmy's shoulder " there is a camera...then that this will, also, be a totally random thing..."

But Jimmy didn't get to answer, as his trembling butt was suddenly saved by Lana's entrance. Her anticipating smile quickly faded away, as soon as she bumped onto a scene she didn't expect to find. She stood there flabbergasted, not knowing what to do or what to say to justify her own presence there. Even the realization that it was indeed Lex the one that had arranged their little private date in that office, wasn't enough to wipe the nervousness off her sweet face.

Jimmy was staring at her even more confused now. "Lana? Why aren't you in the party?"

"Cause I..uhm.." she awkwardly smiled, as her gaze was bouncing between Jimmy and Lex .." I am looking for...the bathroom?" she sighed in relief..."Which...obviously isn't here..so I better..you know, get going..."and with that, she sped to disappear from their sight.

**oooooooooo**

There were really no words to describe what was going on in Lex's mind the whole time. If someone could see under the surface of this reality, they would have definitely noticed that his face had changed a few colors before returning to its normal status. The fact that he had missed his chance to be alone with Lana, threatened to drive him insane. Surely, one of the Gods was wildly toying him that night. Well, not that it would be the first time...That was why, after casting a dismissive glance at Jimmy, he had brushed by him and headed for the opposite direction than the one Lana had taken. He needed to clear his mind before returning to the center of the party.

Shoving his hands in his pants' pockets, he was wandering again around the house, when the clear sound of high heels on wooden floor caught his attention. With renewed curiosity, he turned right at the end of the corridor, but found no one, except a fainting light coming from a semi opened door. Without any inhibitions, he slowly pushed the door to open more. The room was nothing special, just a smaller living room Grant was using for his own relaxing hours...actually, the only thing worth mentioning in the room , was the wide plasma screen...except that this time, there was a second...memorable sight in front his eyes; by the window, Clark Kent was standing alone in the dim light. Above him, the one and only mistletoe in the room, was hanging like a lonely cherry on a cake... Honestly, Grant was starting to seem pathetic with this thing.

Clark's flushed face met Lex's sardonic grin, as the billionaire smoothed his way into the room.

"Interesting..." he whispered, before his eyes got settled on the plasma screen..."Let me guess, Clark...you were bored at the party and thought, what the hell...let's come here and watch some late night repeats...like the ones that are always on TV on Christmas days...". His mocking smile faltered though, as soon as he noticed Clark's gaze focusing on something behind him.

"Uhm..sorry to interrupt...glad to find you, CK..."

Lex shook his head. This was starting to get surreal.

"It's ok Jimmy." Clark blurted out..." I was...uhm...just looking for the bathroom...I ll be back in the party in two minutes."

As soon as Jimmy left, Lex lifted his eyebrow at Clark. "So..Clark...enjoying the night?"

"You have no idea", Clark coldly retorted, his original surprise by Lex's appearance long forgotten now.

"I m glad then...really...cause you know, for someone that is hiding in some dark room of this house, you didn't seem like having much fun."

"I'm sure you can answer yourself that. Somehow, i don't see you being the soul of the party either. Except if having fun in your books means wandering up and down the corridors."

"Aw Clark...but I AM having a good time...i mean , didn't you see? I even...danced." Lex words filled the room like venom, as he couldn't stop smirking at his former friend."And i assure you, both me and my partner, highly enjoyed it."

Clark instantly felt a rash of rage invading every cell of his body.

"I don't really know what you think you'll get out of all these games you are playing, Lex. Neither I know what possible, unrighteous plans connect you with Grant and the Daily Planet. But, let me give you some advice; In this party, just stick to them." Clark made a move to pass by him , only to stop by his side."Meanwhile...have a Merry Christmas" , he said before continuing for the door.

"By the way, Clark..."

The Kryptonian halted and narrowed his eyes on Lex's back.

"If i were you, i would wipe that ruby lipstick off my lips before exiting the room."

Lex turned around, an arrogant smile embellishing his facial features. Slipping past a dumbfounded Clark, he leaned to the taller man's ear, before leaving.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Clark."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Lana delicately slipped through the guests, as Elvis Presley was singing that it was now or never for them to hold tight.

"Couldn't have said it better" she whispered to herself.

After her unsuccessful meeting with Lex in the office, she knew she had to take over the situation if she actually wanted to achieve something that night. She had long now accepted that, however much she tried, her mind kept turning back to Lex and their moments together...The conclusion was that, if she didn't do something to satisfy the tormenting hunger for that man, that was currently burning her insides, she would never be able to move on...If something was meant to happen, it would be better if it happened tonight. Tomorrow it would be a new day, and she hoped that it would be easier for her to leave everything behind if she had actually already dared the unthinkable. So, after a few debates with herself, the refilled glass in her hand had given her a new idea. Moreover, while pretending she was looking for the bathroom, she had come across with a kitchen...not the main one where waiters were coming and going, providing the best services possible to the guests, but a smaller one, fairly left in peace by the rest people...and , more importantly, with the necessary decoration of a mistletoe high above the sink. Now, all she needed, was for Lex to show up.

And there he was. Trapped by Senator Sheridan in a, rather interesting, conversation, as soon as he had reentered the main living room.

"But what honestly surprised me, Mr.Luthor, without intending to be nosy, was that you and former Mrs Luthor are at the same Christmas party!..Forgive my ignorance, but seeing the two of you together earlier, and if i didn't know any better, i would swear you are still married..." Sheridan's honest confusion couldn't be more evident on his smiling face.

"Well..." Lex shrugged.."What can i say , Senator, I guess..."

"I would say that wonders like this happen such days." Lana interrupted them , sending a wicked smile to Lex's direction.

"Precisely" Lex dived in the rising trance.. " I'm quite sure they do happen."

The Senator looked at her amazed. "What a surprise, Mrs Luthor...oh, forgive me..." he immediately shook his head " The power of habit...I 'm still used to you as a Luthor, Mrs Lang."

"No worries at all, Senator. Believe me, you are definitely not the only one that still sees me as a Luthor..." Her gaze was fixated on Lex. His , on the other hand, had never left her unfollowed.

"Either way, please accept my apologies" Sheridan said with honesty, bending to kiss her hand out of chivalry. And thus, giving Lana the perfect chance to forward her plan. With one sudden shift of her other wrist, she spilled her drink on Lex, sacrificing his silk shirt in the altar of their passionate frenzy.

"Oh my God...how clumsy I am tonight..." she faked a shocked reaction. Lex switched his stare between her and his splashed shirt, obviously perplexed by the whole incident. Until she spoke again, and then he knew she was up to no good. " Better clean it up with something as long as the stain is still fresh...if the Senator excuse us, the kitchen is this way...i ll show you."

**oooooooooo**

With a hasty shove on the door, Lex burst into the small kitchen, followed suite by Lana. Moving towards the sink, he turned around and leaned back on the counter. Folding his arms on his chest level, he let his eyes glide upon her , fondling with them every part of her being. Lana felt her cheeks flaring up. Gathering her courage, she got closer to him after grabbing a white towel from the wall beside her.

"Here, let me help you.."

"Help me?..."

"Yes...with..the stain.."

"Oh , the stain...I thought you would have forgotten about it by now."

She bit her lower lip as his manly voice echoed in her ears.

"Contrary to what you may believe...I never forget the consequences of my actions..."

"Of your mistakes." he corrected her.

"Of my mistakes." she breathed out.

And the walls had to, somehow, have started closing in, cause she was sure there was some serious lack of air in that room...and space...especially space...Everything seemed heated up...her own breath was stuck in her throat and she was damn sure that she would vaporize at any given minute...along with anything that surrounded her.

"The question is though.." her voice turned husky.." do you?"

"Lana..." his gaze couldn't have been more steady and intent..." for the past months, i have been reliving the consequences of my mistakes every single day...from the moment i wake up, to the moment i go to sleep...supposing i ever sleep..."

A sudden pain cut through her guts, and she averted her eyes from him.

"Is that why you set all this up?" he c.ockily asked..." Is that your way to admit that the memory of our marriage has haunted your life as much as mine?"

She stiffened. She wouldn't budge that easily though.The scars he had left on her soul were still enough painful for her to surrender.

" I told you earlier , Lex. Our marriage died long ago. And the dead, in this lifetime, stay with the dead."

"Really?..." unfolding his arms , he zeroed any remained distance between them..." then why you keep trying so hard to resurrect it?"

He was too close now...His hot breath was caressing her cheek...His hands lingering around her hips...but no one of them would actually take the last step on their own...that's why she would give him the justification to bring down any last barrier between them...all she had to do was to lift up her eyes...making him aware they were both currently standing under a mistletoe...any given second now...any given second...

**oooooooooo**

"Hey... Lois!"

Lois almost jumped at the sound of her name.

"Shit , Jimmy! You scared the hell out of me..."

"Sorry..." Jimmy guiltily looked at her..."but, please, tell me you aren't here cause you too are looking for the bathroom..." he seemed desperate.

"What nonsense are you talking about...what bathroom?"

"Oh , nevermind" his face lighted "So, what are you doing exactly hiding behind this corner?"

Lois looked back at him startled..." I wasn't hiding, i was just...wait a minute..and what the hell are YOU doing mr in this part of the house? Except playing the phantom in the shadows and scaring people."

"People? What people..i didn't spook anyone."

"Well yes, thankfully...cause i just uncovered you..."

He frowned at her , seeming pretty puzzled.

"This is not making much sense, is it?" Lois bit her lip.

"No, i suppose it isn't"

"Ok , let's just..." she sighed , closing her eyes for a moment. "Just tell me what are doing around here..."

"Well , I 'm actually glad i found you. I thought of talking to Chloe, but i bet she'll look at me like I'm an alien...besides she seems to enjoy this party pretty much" he shrugged.

"Jimmy...get to the point."

"Oh yes...well the point is that something is pretty off tonight."

It was Lois' turn to stare at him puzzled. "Would you care to elaborate a little?"

"Yeah, you see...strange things keep happening...First of all, people keep appearing at the weirdest places...like yourself"

Lois glared at him.

"..looking for the damn bathroom...unlikely you..." he rushed to add..."Secondly, every time i m trying to do something, i keep bumping on Lex Luthor."

"Lex?"

"Yes...it's unbelievable, really...it's like he is under every rock i pick up...everywhere i go, i find him in front of me...and the situation gets really messed up each time..."

"Messed up how?"

"Well , pretty much like...the dance earlier?" he smiled goofily at her.

"You mean YOU mess it up" Lois snorted out.

Jimmy raised his hands up in surrender before releasing a deep sigh." Now, if you add to all this some odd mission that floats around..."

"Mission? What mission?"

"That's the thing! I don't know. Chloe wouldn't tell me."

Lois reached a hand on her temple. "Jimmy, all these make me dizzy."

"Welcome to the club , then. I did try to find the end of this tunnel on my own though."

"The end of...so that is why you are snooping around here. "

"Well yeah...You see , Lex's presence here keeps bothering me. So i thought that if i took my camera and wandered around the rest rooms when no one was watching, i might discover some connection between him and Grant." he proudly said.

"You did what?"

"Oh well...don't go all crazy about it...i mean , thanks to the bald boy, i failed miserably. But come on, Lois...You might be Grant's girlfriend, but don't tell me Lex attending this party hasn't left you baffled"

She couldn't do anything else but nod in agreement. "Yeah...you are right...I've been wondering that myself the moment i entered the house and found him here, hours ago...before even the first guests arrived."

"Exactly...I mean isn't that the reason why you are around here , as well? Researching about it?"

"What?...yes..I ...without a doubt, I was here for that" Lois choked out, a hint of crimson coloring her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she continued.."Look...i m not sure , but maybe Lex is blackmailing Grant. That would justify Lex's presence here. A man like him would totally keep an eye on the Daily Planet, but for him to walk around like he owns the place? There must be something more in it."

"You think it could be a blackmail?" Jimmy seemed to thoughtfully consider the possibility.

"Well i don't know what i think! All i know is i need a glass of water and that i don't want to go back to that party to get it..." she sighed. The pressure tonight was too much even for a General's daughter.

"Oh well, that's easy. That door, there? That's a kitchen."

"What do you mean, the kitchen is in the other side of the house."

"The main one. Trust me , Lois. During my short search, i opened a lot doors i shouldn't have.That's a small kitchen."

She rolled her eyes before twisting the doorknob.

**oooooooooo**

"Oh-uh..."

In a wink, Lana jumped several steps away from Lex, as if she had just been stung by a scorpion. She stood there, electrified, tightly clenching the towel in her fist, fearing that if she made the slightest movement, everything around her would fall apart.

Jimmy's head popped up behind an abashed Lois, still holding the doorknob.

"See what i was telling you? Every single time..." he whispered, casting an almost scared look at Lex.

Lex clenched his jaw while narrowing his eyes at the duo standing at the door. Whatever he and Lana had found in this kitchen,was audaciously interrupted once again, before finding its way to complete itself.Straightening his back, he turned to Lana...his voice stern and cold.

" It's ok, Lana. The stain was proved very persistent. I'll just have to change shirt."

Without adding anything else, he passed along Jimmy and Lois and exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

As the night moved on, the snow became thicker...the cold turned ruthless...and the darkness around found a way to creep in every wealthy house of the street...always unnoticed by the guests of every party, who unwarily danced around, drunk in the daze of Christmas. Tonight, Grant's house wouldn't stand as the exception of the rule.

Lex Luthor closed his eyes and let the frozen wind graze his eyelids.Standing alone out in the balcony, for the past quarter now, he probably was looking like a madman in seek of a frigid death. What people could not understand though, was that cold couldn't really penetrate his skin. Because nothing had ever matched the arctic that was lying in his soul. Except those times...those dearly missed times, that his chest was flooded with that unique warmth only the loving touch of his wife could grace him with.Opening up his eyes again, he fearlessly stared the dark horizon, meeting snow as far as his sight could reach. Hours ago, he had stopped trying to kiss Lana. Gods had played with him and had won this round. He wasn't surprised. It was Christmas...he had obviously been playing in their field.

At the same time, only at a respectable distance and close to the fireplace of the second living room, Lana was sitting alone, befriending her Furies.It was supposed to have been a simple game...childish maybe...but still so simple...a stolen kiss under the mistletoe...how could it have been that difficult to become true, it was beyond her mind.Though, it didn't matter anymore. Their game had faded hours ago and she had succumbed to the sorrow of its vision. Looking aimlessly around, she could see Chloe chatting with Clark...probably about herself, but it wasn't really bothering her anymore...Jimmy stumbling around...already drunk after several beers...Lois and Grant...being together , but oddly enough avoiding each other's eyes...a few other random people, the usual ones that always stay forgotten till the party releases each last breath...And all these didn't really matter, supposing they once held some meaning to her. All she wanted, was for this night to end.

**oooooooooo**

A thump. A major thump as crushing plates and fretful voices twirled into an odd mix.

"Jimmy!! Oh my God!"

"Is he alright?"

"He is fine Grant, he just stumbled on the table and took the ponche with him for the fall, as a souvenir."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, Lois"

"The ponche wasn't the only souvenir , guys...That bunch of mistletoes fell down as he tried to hold by the curtains."

"Clark, could you leave the mistletoes and help me pick him up?"

Jimmy Olsen finally stood up, unharmed but soaked in the party's ponche. He smiled at the people around him and waved his hands in the air.

"No worries everyone, I m fine! No ponche or mistletoes can bring Jimmy down! Let's go back to the party and..."

"The only place where we will go is the bathroom for me to clean you up" Chloe sounded pretty serious. "You caused enough damage tonight."

Jimmy's eyes widened..."The bathroom...The BATHROOM!...Clark can show us the way! Or maybe Lana...where is Lana?...Lanaaaa!"

Everyone looked at him incredulously. The boy seemed to have consumed loads of alcohol during the night.

"Cuz..uhm, you think you can handle him?" Lois offered.

"It's ok Lois, he will be just fine. Don't bother anyone, just clean up the mess he made."

"Yeah go on Chloe, I ll send a maid to check if you guys need anything." Grant suggested before Chloe guided a restless Jimmy towards the bathroom.

"What about the mistletoes?" Lois asked as she lifted the bawl that had been full of ponche just a moment ago.

Grant shrugged. "They were pinned pretty high. I guess we can just leave them on the table for now."

"No , Grant , it's fine, i can place them back" Clark intervened , taking the small bunch before stepping on a low stool next to the glass door that leaded to the balcony.

**oooooooooo**

The loud thump shook Lex away from his cold thoughts, at the exact same time Lana was frowning at the sudden fuss coming from the next room.

What the hell they were doing now? Bringing down the house? Lex shook his head at the thought. He stood immobile for a while, unsure if he should go in and check or not, before , after a long sigh, heading for the glass door.

Lana's surprise was even bigger when , a few seconds after a sudden bang, she clearly heard Jimmy calling her name like a maniac.From the spot she was sitting, she could see a few familiar faces gathered in front of the glass door, but she decided to go closer and find out herself.

**ooooooooo**

In this world, often, life and luck play strange games using humans as their boards. Most of times, they are rivals. Life against luck...luck against life...and the game goes on forever, usually ending up deadening the boards.But sometimes, some blessed moments that are not so rare as we may think, life and luck unite their forces, playing side by side...and then a new window seems to hesitantly open...a new hope beholds the world.

Lex found himself walking through the glass door the exact moment a curious Lana had come as closer as she could, in order to observe what Clark was doing on a stool. And as if it was the most natural thing in the world, their gazes instantly locked, opening again that unique channel between them, a channel full of exchanging emotions and truths...making that thread, that never stopped uniting their hearts, glow in a way only them could comprehend. Like they were guided by the invisible hand of fate, they , simultaneously, lifted up their heads to finally meet the covetable object of their earlier game; the mistletoe. And also, being too caught up with each other to notice that, a certain, staggered farm boy, was watching them with wide eyes, still holding the mistletoes in his left hand.

No more words were spoken...no further glances were exchanged...everything stood perfectly still around them once again, only this time for the perfect reason and for the right couple...no uninvited noises could drill through the magic they shared, as their lips softly brushed on one another...for the first time since that day. The same fever ran through their trembling bodies, caused by the forbidden taste they were sharing as they gently massaged each others' lips...the same dark passion came to nest in their minds, having years ago built its web deep in their souls...And when they parted those lips, for their tongues to join and fervently dance to their love's melody...it exploded.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lana glanced outside the car's glass. A hint of smile flickered on her lips; it had stopped snowing.

The old Ford had just taken the, not so long after all, way back home.They would first drop Jimmy, who, in the meantime, had found part of his sober self back, at his place, before heading for Chloe's flat, which was not more than twenty minutes away. She would sleep at Chloe's tonight while Clark would continue driving to Smallville. It was already too late and too cold for her to follow him all the way back. Or at least this was what they had silently agreed to be the real reason.

Jimmy's complaints came muffled ever so often from the backseat.."How did I miss such scene?"...But Lana didn't really care. For, that night, she had found something she had once believed lost; for a moment, she had felt complete. And, now, she finally knew where to search for her long lost mirth. Earlier that night, when she had assumed that the key to hers and Clark's happiness had been stolen, she was wrong. It had never been stolen. They both had deliberately thrown it into the trash bin before burning everything down to its ashes.

She didn't even care when Clark seemed unwilling to accept the obvious.

"I still can't believe you actually kissed him." his choked voice came by her side.

Even then, she still smiled.

"Don't sweat it, Clark. It's not like you weren't crawling behind a black dress the whole night."

Clark tightened his grip on the wheel. For the rest of their ride, he would remain speechless.

Lana sighed content, before her eyes wavered back to the, still visible, residence at the end of the street, as the old Ford was drifting away.

**oooooooooo**

Holding his last drink for the night, Lex stood in front of the glass door...The very same he had entered almost two hours ago on his way to meet his happiness. He had been standing there for the last twenty minutes, ever since they had left the house...watching them all the way till the lights of the old Ford disappeared from his sight.

From inside the house, somewhere among all those rooms, the angry voice of Lois Lane came echoing to his ears...preaching to Grant how she would not tolerate any jealous boyfriend. He looked at his drink and shook his head, feeling pity for his brother. Soon, Grant would be unlucky enough to witness himself at the same position Clark had been found tonight.

He glanced outside at the cold scenery again, amazed that it had actually stopped snowing. Something had changed tonight...he had smelled it in the air around him...he had sensed it in the world outside...he had seen it in her eyes...Lana's eyes...his wife...

A longing but steady hand, slowly reached the inner pocket of his suit in order to take out something he had, oh so dearly, been always carrying with him. His fingertips circled its plane , shining surface with affection just like he was doing every single night...only this night, it would take its right place.

"Soon.." Lex mentally whispered, before slipping his wedding ring on his finger.

...Twenty minutes away, in the darkness of her room, Lana Lang was opening again a well hidden , but never forgotten , small box that always carried in her purse...looking at it for a moment, she slipped the ring back to her finger...where it belonged.

**ooooooooooo**

That night wouldn't be easy for everyone.

Jimmy Olsen would find himself dizzy by the drunken debauch he had experienced, only to wake up in the morning with an awful headache, and still many questions about what was going on in that party...questions that would probably remain unanswered.

Chloe Sullivan would find herself unable to sleep properly. The events of the night would get crammed in her mind...She would look at the ceiling of her bedroom, not managing to realize when and how everything had taken this weird turn...feeling her duty to help her friends...not understanding they didn't need her to stand by them, but themselves to stand their own ground.

Grant Gabriel and Lois Lane would go to sleep...in separate beds...Grant would spend the night engulfed by jealousy over Lois and fear over his secret identity, that, lately , seemed to be more and more at risk. Lois, on the other hand, would find herself sinking in the maelstrom of her own actions, till the early morning hours...starting from tonight, she would spend the next days haunted by a single kiss under a different mistletoe...

Clark Kent would remain awake not only that night...but many nights...His mind would play over and over the single scene of Lex and Lana kissing under his petrified gaze...Reminding him that the end of what he and Lana once had, wasn't near anymore...the end had came.. and passed...only he had failed to notice it. And then, after all these thoughts...his mind would change the scenes flashing in front his eyes...His hand would disobey him and move below the waistband of his boxers, while a different , forbidden kiss would emerge from his memory to enslave him...and this would make him hate himself for a while.

But Lana and Lex Luthor, would peacefully sleep...for the first time in months.

That night , it stopped snowing. And it would never snow again for the rest days of those holidays. Oddly enough, the next days, and though the temperature wouldn't really rise much, the snow around would slowly start to melt...until every single surface of the city would abandon its white veil. And then, with the entrance of the new , promising year...it would rain...

**The End**

* * *


End file.
